


sun and moon

by emptypens



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, jaehwan as the sun, taekwoon as the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptypens/pseuds/emptypens
Summary: This was their fate, they were well-aware.Their minds have accepted it centuries ago, while their hearts still cannot face it until now.





	sun and moon

The red-orange rays of sunlight poured over the towering buildings and busy streets. From a rooftop, Jaehwan watched as the humans stepped out of the said buildings and made their way to their shelters, either on feet or in those small moving and honking containers they call cars.  

 _Looks like it’s another day called off_ , Jaehwan thought as a ghost of a smile spread across his lips. _Not too shabby. Could be better, though._  

He kept watching, legs swinging back and forth, always creating a soft thud every time the back of his feet hit the cement wall. 

At this point, he wasn’t so sure why he was even bothering to watch. It’s always been the same thing happening every day. It was getting tedious. He always wondered how these humans manage to live like this.

“Leave them be,” a familiar voice rang in Jaehwan’s ears, filling his heart with melody. Jaehwan turned his head to see Taekwoon standing next to him, poised coolly as always.

Jaehwan smiled playfully. “What do you mean? I wasn’t even thinking about anything.”

 “That’s exactly what someone who was thinking about something would say,” Taekwoon retorted, pulling off his usual nonchalant face as he sat next to Jaehwan. “Specifically about humans and how they always come in and out of their shelters to go through the same way and do the same things--their boring lives in general.”

 A wholehearted laugh came out of Jaehwan’s lips, being carried away by the afternoon-to-evening breeze. “That’s disturbingly accurate.”

 “So you admit you were thinking about such?”

 “Quite.”

Taekwoon’s lips cracked into an amused smile. Jaehwan could have sworn the sun shone a little brighter than usual.

He looked back ahead, eyes focused on the changing of colors in the sky. An ombre of orange to red shone on the horizon, with faded dark blue trailing behind it, slowly enveloping the entire city with darkness minute by minute. 

The city seemed to quiet down as it got dimmer and dimmer, leaving the two deities in silence. It wasn’t new. It’s always been the same for them every day for hundreds, thousands of years.

However, every time Taekwoon interlaced his fingers with Jaehwan’s, the fresh feeling of comfort always spread its way through him, eliminating every existing entity of worry in him. 

He had no idea how to explain such emotion until the other day, when he eavesdropped on a conversation between two humans.

They said it’s called the feeling of home.

Taekwoon turned to Jaehwan. The cold breeze swept his platinum silver hair, almost covering his eyes, but Jaehwan didn’t give up on looking into them.

“My dear sun,” whispered Taekwoon as he reached for Jaehwan’s face, caressing his sunspots, the freckles that decorated his cheeks and his nose that he always loved laying a peck on.

Jaehwan leaned against his cold hand, basking in its warmth. “Yes, my beloved moon?”

“Why must you look at me like that?" 

“Like what?”

“Like I have several galaxies in my eyes.”

Jaehwan smiled. The diamonds many call as stars were nothing compared of those in his eyes, they never have been. 

“That’s because you do. Quite literally, too.”

Taekwoon chortled. “Right.”

Jaehwan laughed along. 

Once again, Jaehwan looked at the streets below them. The humans were still on the move, but there were some, very few, who seem to be taking their time as they walk, perhaps to admire the sky or to take a breather. They always came out at this time, and he had to admit, they were the kind of humans he liked the most.

A tinge of jealousy colored his heart at the thought. If he was to be envious of mortals, it was because they always took their time with things without a worry about their fast incoming fate. Perhaps they did worry at some point, but they still manage to accept it and move on with their lives. 

Besides that, it always seem to be the same for every mortal—be born, learn how to walk and speak, go to school, grow up, graduate, find a job, fall in love, get married, settle in, have a family—yet no matter how common it is, they still want such a life.

Perhaps Jaehwan wanted that, too, but with a curse of living forever and loving a fellow deity whom he only sees for such a short time every day, he knew it was too much to ask for.

It was always at these times where the sun sets, where he realized how tired he was of being…well, him.

“Jaehwan.” 

Jaehwan heaved a heavy sigh. Taekwoon noticed. He always does. 

A numbing feeling started to make its way to his feet, spreading through his legs. It looks like his time has come.

He didn’t move nor speak. He was afraid he was going to have his heart broken for the millionth time, but it shouldn’t have mattered—it always does in the end, anyway.

“Jaehwan, look at me." 

He obliged for he had no choice. He looked at him in the eye, the stars that gave him solace minutes ago giving him distress instead.

Glistening tears welled up in his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Taekwoon’s facial features softened. He swept Jaehwan’s blond hair aside and wiped his tears away. “Don’t be sorry for something you can’t control.”

“I just wish we don’t have to live like this.”

Silence. 

“I wish, as well. I always have been.”

They looked at each other, grief plastered on their timeless faces. This was their fate, they were well aware. Their minds have accepted it centuries ago, while their hearts still cannot face it until now.

“Will I see you again soon, my dear sun?” Taekwoon whispered as he leaned in, laying his forehead against Jaehwan’s.

“As always,” Jaehwan responded, a sad smile cracking through his lips. “Will you wait for me, my beloved moon?”

“As I have for millennia.”

They looked at each other’s eyes for a moment, their lips for another, but the moment they leaned in, the first star had appeared in the navy blue night sky, and Jaehwan was already gone.

Taekwoon closed his eyes, a tear escaping.

A moment late.

As always.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! sky here. 
> 
> thank you for taking the time to read this! 
> 
> check out my other stories on [archive of our own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astaeria) and [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/emptypens).
> 
> follow me on my [twitter account](https://twitter.com/snowdinsunsets) and my [other social medias](https://skysite.carrd.co/).
> 
> have a decent day!


End file.
